


Hexagons

by shadowhive



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Anal Sex, Cock Rings, Cock Worship, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andy's glad for a free night, glad to be able to spend time with Ashley... but he has a surprise for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hexagons

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a pic from tumblr, which had Ashley with Andy holding up an unusual cock ring and so this began.

I followed Ashley inside the hotel room, glad that we finally had a free day off. Touring was great, I loved performing and meeting the fans. The thing was we didn't have much on the way of alone time, which made our days off all the more worthwhile.

Ashley opened the door and we stepped inside.

The sight that greeted us wasn't unusual, but still made my dick ache. CC was there, sprawled over the bed, completely naked. He grinned at us, legs spreading wider, giving us a good view of his dick. His member, like mine, had a ring firmly around the base. Well, ring wasn't the right word. It was hexagonal, with small balls at each corner. Ashley said he made each of his sluts wear them, which made me wonder exactly how many of us there were. CC was the only one I knew for sure, other than myself, though I had suspicions.

Ashley didn't acknowledge his presence, instead turning to me. "Strip." I bit my lip and nodded, my fingers working to undo my flies. I worked quickly, pushing my jeans down my legs to the floor, stepping out of them and then shifting my attention to my t-shirt. Grasping the hem, I pulled it it up and off, leaving me bare before the two men.

I felt their eyes on me, with Ashley giving me a critical once over. "On the bed." I nodded, climbing on the sheets to lay beside our drummer. "You are slut." He points to me, then CC. "You are cunt." Beside me CC nodded in understanding and I followed suit, our eyes on him, waiting for whatever he was about to tell us to do. "Now kiss."

A simple instruction. One I was eager to follow. I turned to our drummer, closing the short distance between us until our lips met. We kissed, and soon our lips were parting, our tongues darting out and then inside one another's mouths. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Ashley watching us, his eyes dark with lust, his fingers tracing his bulge. I squirmed a little, running my hands over CC's pale skin, feeling his own wander over mine in return.

"Touch each other." Ashley growled the words out and I squirmed, feeling CC's hands move lower down my body, towards my aching dick. I groaned against his lips, rocking up a little as his fingers ran along my shaft. My fingers wrapped around him, giving his shaft a few lazy strokes in return. Our lips parted from one another, a low groan escaping his lips. 

"Please..." He purred, rocking up, his needy dick twitching in my hand. I wondered how long it had been since he'd last came, how long he'd had the ring on and those questions made my own cock ache. 

"You needy little slut." Ashley spoke, though I wasn't sure which of us he meant by that. Maybe both of us. "Now stop touching each other's cocks and start focussing on mine."

We both got off the bed and made our way to where he sat. In moments we were on our knees beside each other before him. Our hands reached up, scrambling to undo his pants. Ashley, as was often the case, wasn't wearing anything above the waist. My fingers gripped the zipper of his fly, tugging it down. I could feel the curve of his erection through the material and I bit back a groan, working to free it. CC squirmed beside me, batting my hands away to part the opening made by the undone zipper. Ashley wasn't wearing underwear, again, as usual, so his dick sprang free almost instantly.

CC was right there, wrapping his lips around the head and taking it down with an ease that was either the result of a natural talent or a ton of practice. As he sucked I pushed Ashley's pants down further, eager to get him fully naked for us. He lifted his ass up from his seat so that I could push them all the way down. As soon as the skin of his thighs was revealled I ran my tongue along the nearest one, up towards the ink of his outlaw tattoo.

He squirmed a little beneath us as I lapped at his ink. My tongue traced over the letters of the first half of the word, as I had so many times before. I glanced a few times down to CC, watching him bob up and down. 

"C'mon C..." I purred after awhile, wanting to get a taste. He smiled around Ashley's dick and slid off slowly with a soft pop, licking his lips before shifting enough for me to take over. I didn't waste any time, taking him in and sucking him down to the hilt.

Like CC before me, I started to bob up and down Ashley's length, going at a steady pace. I allowed my eyes to lid, focussing fully on the weight of his dick on my tongue as I took him down. While I'd tell most everyone that asked that I belonged on stage deep down I knew my place was here: on my knees, between Ashley's legs.

I wondered if CC felt the same.

Ashley's gloved fingers tangled in my hair, gripping my jet black locks and tugging. I groaned as he pulled me off his dick, my eyes flicking up to him in the silent question. Why? He smirked and wet his lips, meeting my gaze. His other hand, I noticed, was in a similar position in CC's hair. "Now now sluts, I'm not gonna shoot down either of your pretty little throats." I let out a whimper and he chuckled, shaking his head. "No, I'm gonna cum deep inside one of you. Now, the question is, which one of you whores gets my cock?" 

I squirmed a little, both my ass and dick twitching from his words. Fuck, I needed his dick back inside me. But how was he going to decide between us? Should I be begging or was he going to get us to do something?

"You're both going to get back on the bed, then I'm going to take those little rings off you." Beside me I could feel CC shift at that. "Then you are going to 69. The first one that shoots loses."

As soon as he stopped speaking the pair of us shifted, getting up on the sheets as instructed. As he'd said he came to us, removing one of the hexagonal rings with each hand, taking them back with him to his seat. The brief contact made the pair of us groan, hips thrusting into the air. Once he was seated CC moved, pushing me back against the sheets and climbing atop me, his dick right in my face. It was a nice dick, though not quite as impressive as Ashley's. Still, I parted my lips and took him down, groaning as I felt him do the same to me, his hair brushing against my thighs.

We started moving in tandem, though it was mostly him doing the movements since he was the one on top. He bobbed his head, his sharp hips thrusting his member down my throat. We were both doing our best work, our lips squeezing and tongues lapping. Each of us were trying to get the other off, needy to get fucked. With that thought in mind I decided to play dirty. I bought my right hand to my lips, managing to slip a finger into my mouth alongside CC's thrusting cock. I made sure to get it slick enough before, shifting my hand behind him. My fingers pressed between his cheeks, seeking out his opening. I felt him groan around my cock as I pushed my digits into him, curving them inside him as I sucked him.

I'd have smirked if my mouth wasn't full of dick as my actions had the desired effect. His cock twitched in my mouth and I could taste his pre-cum, the salty taste filling my senses. I kepted working him, both with my lips and fingers. He thrust hard against my lips and then he shook above me. A moment later he shot into my mouth and I swallowed everything he had to give, purring in victory.

From behind us I heard Ashley chuckle. "Looks like we have a winner."

I heard him move behind us and felt CC's head get pulled off my dick. Ashley pushed him off me, his dick slipping from between my lips. "Turn over." A simple command, one I followed all too willingly. I felt CC watch me jealously as I parted my legs, Ashley's slick fingers pressing against my hole. I groaned, fingers gripping the sheets beneath me as he worked me open. "That's it, such a perfect little slut for me. So willing and ready." He purred, fingers curving just right to press against that spot inside me that drove me wild. I couldn't help but moan, pressing my ass back against his palm. Another chuckle left his lips. "See?"

I whined when he pulled his fingers out of me. "Cunt, make yourself useful and hold slut's ass open." As he spoke he pulled me down the bed, so my ass was hanging off the edge at just the right height for him to enter me.

"Yes sir." CC's voice, a little breathless from his orgasm, but he did as he was told. His hands gripped my cheeks, prising them apart and holding me open.

A few moments after he did that I felt Ashley's head press against my opening. I closed my eyes and bit my lip, bracing myself as he thrust himself into me. "Fuck..." I hissed, gripping the sheets tighter. Ashley was right, I was a slut for his dick and that shown after a few steady thrusts. I moaned like a cheap whore, begging him to go harder, faster. He growled, but was all too happy to oblige.

"Little cunt, jerk the slut off." Ashley purred the words between thrusts, putting extra emphasis on the word little. CC shifted his hand from my ass, moving it between my legs. He took ahold of my dick, stroking immediately at a steady pace. I groaned, squeezing around Ashley, thrusting into CC's hand. Between the pair of them, I'd not last long and I had a feeling I wasn't alone.

Ashley's hands gripped onto my sides as he fucked me hard. I could hear him call me slut, whore, a filthy little cumhhole. All I could manage was to moan and nod in response, pressing back against his thrusting hips.

I was the first of us to cum, shooting across my stomach, a little dribbling onto CC's hand. I watched him, a little dazed as he bought his fingers to his lips, scooping some more of my load on thee way, and sucked them clean.

There was a low growl from behind me and Ashley stilled his movements, pumping his seed deep inside me. He pulled out a few moments later, breathing heavily. "You're such a slut for cum cunt, you should get a taste of mine." His fingers tangled in CC's hair and pushed him down, a groan leaving my lips as I felt him lap at my opening. "I'm not going to forget you though, my good little slut." He climbed on the bed before me, legs parted, cock presented to me. I did what was expected of me and started to lick him clean, squirming as CC's tongue worked around inside me to do the same to me.

I sighed, content, when we were finished with our respective tasks. The three of us were laying on the bed, with me on Ashley's left and CC on the right. I smiled at CC, then Ashley and fuck. We would have to do this again.


End file.
